Like Shattering Glass
by Sesshy's Rose
Summary: This poem takes place when Kagome and Inuyasha have a fight concerning Kagome finding out that Inuyasha is fatally ill, but not from the halfdemon himself. Kagome, too ashamed of her actions to actually visit the hanyou face to face, sits outside of his r
1. Chapter 1

This poem takes place when Kagome and Inuyasha have a fight concerning Kagome finding out that Inuyasha is fatally ill, but not from the half-demon himself. Kagome, too ashamed of her actions to actually visit the hanyou face to face, sits outside of his room, contemplating what to do next. Inuyasha is on his deathbed, wishing things had happened differently. He has no idea that Kagome is only a heartbeat away. R&R!

**Like Shattered Glass**

She's sitting alone.

All alone in that chair

She stares at a door

With an empty-eyed stare.

She's sick and she's lonely

With no friends to her name.

Her heart it is hollow,

Her head dipped in shame.

Her mouth, two pink lines,

Are tugged down in a frown.

She's never even left this sad,

Excuse of a town.

In the room next to hers

Lays a man in his prime.

If there is something he wants

It could only be time

Time to be with her now,

'Til the end of their days

He has no idea she's with him,

That it's in the next room where she stays

He thought that she'd left him

To die on his own

He thinks about calling her,

But is too weak to reach the phone.

She wants to get closer,

Hold his hand, say his name

But she thought he would detest

Even the thought that she came

Two hearts, now, were beating

One too fast, one too slow

Until in crept a shadow,

The stench of death, too in tow.

A pain wracked breath falls from his lips,

And from his body, his youthful soul silently slips.

The girl jumps from the chair,

Her current spot.

And races for the room like a bullet shot.

Quietly, she kneels before his body,

That was all that was there.

She hefted his hand with deliberate care

While shakily running a hand through his silvery hair.

She started to cry, leaving no tear unshed.

She had not said "I love you"

Now it was too late, he was dead.

Desperately she screamed his name,

Knowing all too well that it was in vain.

She sees the dark shadow

Hover in front of her face.

She listens for his heartbeat,

Though it is one she can't trace.

"You can't take him; I won't let you." She says

Hands balled into tight fists.

In her mind she was thinking

Of the time they had first kissed.

She thought of the times

they had walked hand in hand.

She thought of the moonlit walks

Alone and barefoot in the sand.

A final tear leaked from her eye,

She was still reluctant to say goodbye.

She knew that the good times

Outshined the bad.

She knew that the times she was happy

Made up for the times that she was sad.

She knew that she loved him too much

To just let him go.

She knew that the loss was like a

Never ending blow.

She clutched him close

Her tears anew.

Her heart was hammering

She wanted his to too.

She wished he had told her

Right from the start.

If she had known about the illness

They would never had to part.

But he had held it like a secret,

One he never planned to tell.

That was when their relationship

Hit a wall and quickly fell.

When she finally found out

She knew it was too late.

Her love and her worry changed

Uncertainly to hate.

By the time she realized that she

Still loved him, and thought

She was ahead,

He was lying all alone

In the middle of his deathbed.

So she sat where he couldn't see her

She couldn't admit that she was wrong,

That she had never hated him,

That she had loved him all along.

There was nothing she could do now,

He was dead, she was alone.

So she released his lifeless hand,

Which was now as cold as stone.

And she lifted up his body and

Laid a kiss upon his head.

And the few simple words that followed

Was exactly what she said.

"I wish we could have been together,

Hand in hand day to day.

I wish that life was not so cruel

As to pu this card right into play.

There were so many words unspoken,

So many things I wished to say.

But I'll return you to the dirt,

Blood to dust, bones to clay.

But note: we'll be together, joined in the earth,

And not apart.

So we'll be together up in heaven, and back on

Earth we'll have a fresh start,"

And with that spout of poetic words

From the desk, she drew a knife.

And so she pulled a Juliet

And so ended her own life.

**_Author's Note: Well, what did you think? This is my first poem on Please let me know if you liked it or not. I might write another poem if I get enough positive feedback! PPPLLLEEEAASSEEE REVIEW! Oh yeah, I don't own Inuyasha!_**


	2. Important Author's Note!

_**Author's Note: IMPORTANT!!! I just want you all to know I am changing my name from Lil' JJ to Sesshy's Rose because I pretty much have a different username for each of the sites I frequent. From now on, the only usernames I will be utilizing are BlackRose (a-single-spark) and Sesshy's Rose (all others). Sorry this isn't the chapter you were looking for, but I am working on them. Who knows, I might actually have something done by the Fourth of July as a special treat! **_


End file.
